How Sealand Came To Be
by LyraTheWriter
Summary: Honestly, has no one ever thought that Sweden and Finland were the real parents of Sealand, and that Romania had a hand in this? Or have I just mind f-cked you with a new idea? Rated T. Hinted romhun, noted pruhun, main sufin. Comment, critisize, favourite, etc. Enjoy this oneshot!


**_Chapter_**** 1**

So one day, or should I say, night, Romania, Hungary, Sweden, and Finland were all drunk in Scotland's Bar. Mind you, Romania and Hungary were half-drunk- scratch that, totally near to wasted. Sweden and Finland started to make out, and as Hungary was fangasming all over the place, Romania slurred,

"H-how abooooout w-we tuuuuurrrn Finny feeeemale?" Hungary replied with a chuckle and another swig of sake. Romania cast his genderbend spell, and "Finny turned female!" Little did Romania know that this would cause an event that would place its mark in Hetalia history. At that moment, goulash was spilling everywhere, and England was giving France a little lap dance.

As it came to be, Sweden and a now fem Finland were escorted to a room by a drunk Scotland. As these two were totally wasted by then, they "youknowwhat" eachother. The genderbend spell wore off by the time these 2 were asleep, so no one knew about what would happen...

**2 months later...**

Finland was desperately sick, and Sweden was worried for his "wife." So when Finny threw up for the zillionth time, Sweden drove him to China's place, as China was a great doctor. But when China told Finland that he was pregnant, Finland flipped out and said that that was totally impossible.

"First of all, aru, you have 2 x chromosomes along with your one y one aru. Plus aru, you were turned into a fem temporarily by what would be most likely Romania aru. That is, unless England learned how to do it properly, or the weakest member of the Magic Trio-Norway- learned the spell, aru. And then aru, you had - with Sweden afterward aru."

"Holy Martin Luther!" Finland threw his hands up in the air. "What'll I tell Sweden?!"

"Keep it secret from everyone except him and Romania and maybe Hungary aru. Just say you've been getting fat lately, and get Romania to turn you into a fem when labor and delivery comes to make it easy aru."

"Thanks China." Finland was relieved.

"Kolkolkolkol. China... you forgot to try my vodka and come to my place yesterday..." China gasped as Russia magically appeared from under the floor and embraced her ((I believe China is a woman!)). Had England been bribed to teleport him, anyways?

"Whah! HolyMartinLutherItsRussia!" Finny ran out of the office. And of course, he broke the news to Sweden, who looked surprisingly happy afterwards.

"M'wife, we 'eed to 'et 'arried."

"Uh. yah."

"'ut first..."

**At Romania's place...**

"Hey! My dobos is better compared to yours," Romania sweetly said as he spoonfed some of the Hungarian pastry to a now blushing Hungary.

"Uh Romania... You know I'm going out with Prussia, right?"

"WHATTHEFRUK?!"

DING DONG!

Romania sighed, and opened the door. There stood Sweden and Finland. Sweden had his arms crossed.

"Romania, we need to talk..." Finland shyly said.

**After he explained what had occured...**

_Romania was smacked by Hugnary's skillet by her own hands. Sweden kicked his ass to Prussia, where he was beaten up further, as he and Prussia had a secret rivalry when it came to Hungary._

**9 months later...**

"OH HOLY MARTIN LUTHER IT F_CKING HURTS SO MUCH!" Finland, now in fem form screamed as she gave birth to a new nation. Romania had told them that although they looked normal now, their son's eyebrows would bush up as Finland and England were loosely related. The Nordic nations were fine with that.

"What'll we name him, Sweden?"

"Sealand."

"Good name! His eyes are like a deep blue sea, and he's a micronation, surrounded by water on all sides!"

"He's a healthy baby aru! Russia won't want to harm him aru!" China gasped as Russia appeared yet again and dragged her out.

Romania and Hungary, in the meantime, were glad that everything went all right in terms of the delivery.

But years later, England snatched Sealand for historical reasons, and therefore Sealand never knew about his true ancestry.

Only Finland, Sweden, Romania, and Hungary know about this...

**FIN. **

_((I hope you all have been mindfucked with the real story of how Sealand came to be. None of that Usuk rubbish. Bitch, I'm fabulous for this fanfic! Jk, just kidding.))_

**P.S. 3 months after Finland knew he was pregnant, he secretly wed with Sweden. Romania and Hungary held the marriage, the other Nordics were bridesmaids, dresses and all. And of course (to Romania's annoyance) Prussia was the best man.**


End file.
